


Idea for a much needed crossover

by MusingsMadeMeMad



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsMadeMeMad/pseuds/MusingsMadeMeMad
Summary: A way to bring Hannibal and Will into Sherlock's world
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Idea for a much needed crossover

Time would be directly after the finale for Hannibal season 3 and directly after the Sherlock special The Abominable Bride. 

Synopsis:

Hannibal and Will survive the fall. While Hannibal is tending to his and Will’s injuries, he is contacted by Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, feeling that the return of James Moriarty is a situation beyond the depth of his younger brother, attempts to enlist legendary empath Will Graham to their cause. 

Knowing that Will and Hannibal come as a packaged deal, Mycroft will offer amnesty for both of them, on the condition that Will will work with the Holmes team. 

The offer would be made by a short phone call, where Hannibal says absolutely nothing and only listens.

Hannibal and Will except the offer, not at all intending to follow the rules and Mycroft not at all believing that they will adhere to them. 

Hannibal would have an ulterior motive, as always. He and James know each other. And in this scenario, James Moriarty is indeed still alive.

It will be fun to explore the dynamics between the masterminds. The Holmes brothers would be quick to point out the relationship and sexual tension between Hannibal and Will. And Hannibal and Will would be quick to point out the same between Sherlock and Moriarty. 


End file.
